


Weakness (Without Honor)

by SilverAngelicLilly



Series: Phoenix Rising [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based off a Comic from Pinterest, F/M, Love Confessions, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Regret, Supportive OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngelicLilly/pseuds/SilverAngelicLilly
Summary: Hanzo questions why she loves him.





	Weakness (Without Honor)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is based off a comic I saw on Pinterest that was originally McCree and Hanzo, but it really fit with the original character I was making.

Kasai was curled up in bed next to Hanzo, the older man having laid there quietly for some time, just staring at the ceiling. It was one of the few times they had been off missions at the same time, and while Kasai was happy to spend time together, she could tell something was wrong.

“Hanzo, is everything alright?” He just turned to look at her. “You’ve been very quiet, and it’s not your usual silence.” She leaned over him, looking him in the face. His fingertips gently stroked the edges of the tattoo on her neck before cupping her cheek.

“Such beauty is wasted on the soul of a killer.” His words were so quiet she barely heard him, but she understood what she was. She had been trained since she could walk to be an assassin for her clan. Beautiful, seductive and deadly. She couldn’t help but gently smile at him.

“I’m certainly not going to refuse such a lovely compliment.” Immediately he looked to the side, his eyes filled with tears, and she knew she misunderstood what he meant.

“Why do you love me?” She pulled back, getting a little scared. Hanzo was never like this.

“What…? Koibito, why are you crying?” She pulled him to sit up, kneeling in front of him. “Did I say something wrong?” He hid his face in his long hair, his forehead gently resting against her shoulder as she tried to comfort him.

“No… It’s not… I just- I do not understand.” The man was usually so well spoken, and Kasai was so shocked at him stumbling over his words. She could only hold him as he struggled to get his thoughts out. “I have done such things that no one will ever have to power to forgive… I have taken s-so much, so much that I can never replace…” Suddenly everything fell into place in her head. Genji had forgiven Hanzo, but Hanzo had never forgiven himself. Hanzo still blamed himself for the actions he had made when he was still brainwashed by the Shimada clan. 

“Shhhh…. Hanzo, nobody see you and thinks that’s something you wanted to happen. I know it’s hard to get past it, but it’s alri-”

“He was my brother! My own fucking brother and I abandoned h-him when he needed someone by his side, and here I am, as if I had any right to this… to you…” He put his hand over his face as if to smother his sorrow, but Kasai had had enough of him hiding from her.

“You were just a child, Hanzo. They had you brainwashed as soon as you could walk. They knew exactly what they were setting you up for. They had you living for the clan, how long were you supposed to last in there? That isn’t fair to yo-” He pushed her hands away, anger overriding his sorrow.

“I was weak! That weakness absolves me of nothing! It makes it even more wretched that I would dare, even for a second, let myself become exhausted during the only fight that ever mattered that-that even though a part of me was crying out at how-how wrong underneath every memory twisted over and over into some sick justification that I could believe, and after everything, I still went crawling back to the same miserable occupation because what else am I good for? It’s weakness, utter and despicable weakness.” His eyes were red, his face was exhausted. Kasai couldn’t help but just stare at him, and her arms cradled him as he leaned forward, hiding his face again. “You are a good woman. You do not deserve this.” He tried pushing her away. “Please… you should not be with me.” 

She just pulled him closer, cradling his head, resting her cheek against it.  
“Koibito, we’ve both done bad things. Horrible things I would sell my soul just to forget. But that does not make us bad people, or not worth another chance.” She leaned back, cradling his hands between hers. “Every time I have felt anything for anyone, even for a little bit, they’ve been taken from me, either by my hand, or by someone else, and always when I thought everything was going to alright.” She took a deep breath. “I’m terrified if there is some time limit on us as well. I know curses are foolish, but I don’t know how else to feel about it. I never saw any of it coming, ever.”

Hanzo just stared as a tear slowly rolled down Kasai’s face, pushing through what she was saying. “I just can’t… do that again. Not this time. Not with you. I can’t lose you, and I will keep you as long as I can. Regardless of what the gods or what men say.” 

“That’s… not what I mea-” She cupped his face, brushing her lips against his.

“It’s what I meant.” She kissed his cheeks and forehead, before leaning hers against his. “There’s a whole world outside your head, and there are people here who care about you. It’s not a crime to let me love you, I promise.” He pulled her to his chest, leaning back, cradling her to his chest.

“I love you.” His words were muffled into her hair.

“I love you too. Now and forever.”


End file.
